


Aquaman's Boyfriend

by Superfan101_7765boi



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Natural Disasters, Ocean, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superfan101_7765boi/pseuds/Superfan101_7765boi
Summary: So... This is literally something I came up with at the end of the Aquaman movie. I first posted it to Wattpad from the profile @TheEvilzWithin in hopes that people would read and enjoy it. I thank you who took the test to read this. Have a nice dive!





	Aquaman's Boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This is literally something I came up with at the end of the Aquaman movie. I first posted it to Wattpad from the profile @TheEvilzWithin in hopes that people would read and enjoy it. I thank you who took the test to read this. Have a nice dive!

It was storming outside.

The seas were turbulent, the tsunami and hurricane nearing home.

I was terrified.

Living in Los Angeles County will be fun they said.

I sighed.

I looked out the window and saw the giant wave as the trees were bent unnaturally.

It's useless trying to run now.

It was approximately 7:30. I woke up only a few minutes ago and came across this news.

I sat on my couch and cried. Even if I survived, the owners of the apartment would probably kick me out.

The wave came closer and closer until I saw it in full view. It was approximately a mile high.

I crawled into my little reenforced bunker I built under my queen bed and shut the door behind me. Inside was 4 years worth of canned food and about 85 gallons of water sealed away in separate containers alongside my electronics and drawing folders and papers.

I got into a fetal position on my makeshift bed which was really only half a mattress and pillows lining the ten inch thick walls of reenforced stainless steel around me. Inside my bunker was also a huge oxygen tank and an equally large helium tank. I was set for maybe a month if I had to stay inside and if I washed up somewhere about another 3 to 4 years.

I just hoped with my soul that it worked.

I turned the pump on to slowly give me just enough oxygen to breathe normally and slowly drifted off, ignoring the crash of the wave as it hit.

 

 

 

I awoke a few days later to something banging on my bunker. I did write “Emergency Bunker” in big bold letters on the outside like an idiot waiting to be rescued.

The banging stopped and soon that same something that almost made a dent in my wall was starting to open the vault door I installed on my bunker.

I was terrified.

Soon it opened to reveal a well built man covered in tattoos who looked like he was in his thirties with a beard and long majestic dirty-blonde hair. Did I mention I was also a man who was gay?

No?

Well right about now I was cowering near the gas tank with a flustered expression on my masculine face. “ Who.... Who are you? ” I asked shakily, staring into his beautiful and enticing golden eyes.

“ It's only fair if you give me your name before I give you mine. ” he said confidently with a baritone that was so damn sexy.

“ ..Lance. ” I replied slowly.

“ Arthur. Come with me to safety. ”

My eyes widened. “ I hardly met you, and you're already asking me out?! ” He started laughing. I use humor to mask my fear.... I was terrified.

“ You're funny, I like you. Now come on. I'll get you to a safe place. ”

“ I want to but I can't, all of my possessions are in here. Unless you can carry my entire bunker that's a big nope Captain. ”

Arthur laughed again. He pulled me out and picked up my bunker like it weighed only a few pounds. I got more flustered as he held me for a moment when pulling me out before going back to terrified at the strength he displayed by picking up my huge and heavy bunker like it was a tiny stuffed toy.

I remember him looking towards me with a proud spark in his golden eyes before his eyes widened and his sexy smile disappeared as the ground rushed up to meet me very suddenly.


End file.
